Konoha's Greatest Contest
by Randomnesses
Summary: The boys of the leaf village have a contest to see who's got the biggest... Rated M for yaoi
1. Chapter 1: Start your engines

I have nothing really to say

But tell me if you think this is somthing you would like to read

I do not own Naruto

if i did, Deidara would be alive

* * *

"WELCOME TO THE FIRST KONOHA DICK CONTEST"

"Not so loud. We don't want anybody to hear us"

"Right my bad. Roll call. Choji"

"Mppmmff"

"Don't talk with your mouth full but whatever. Gaara"

"…meh..."

"Why is he here? He's not from the village"

"Naruto invited him"

"I finally get some vacation time from being kazekage and this is what I'm doing?"

"…Kiba"

"Here"

"Lee"

"I AM PRESENT!"

"…okay. Naruto"

"Here and ready to win"

"Yeah right dobe"

"Shut up Sasuke"

"Both of you stop. Neji"

"I'm here. But why I don't know"

"Sai"

"Present"

"Sasuke"

"Over here"

"Shikamaru…That's me and Shino"

"He's behind Kiba"

"Right well let's get started.

How did it come to this I wonder? It all started a couple weeks ago when we were hanging out at a bar together. Somehow we got on the subject of dicks (the sake helped I think) and how big we all were and somehow in the mist of am alcohol induced haze we decided to have a contest to see whose dick was the biggest. When I heard Gaara had some time off, I told him to come, but I didn't tell him about the contest until after he arrived. I found a lot of sand in my shorts the next few days and it wasn't pleasant.

So here we are getting ready to face off. Shikamaru said he'd take care of everything, he even found this spot in the forest far from the village where nobody would find us.

"First I must explain the rules"

"What rules? We just shove a ruler on our dicks and compare"

"But that would be boring Sasuke, so I invented a new way to do this, a more interesting way. First we partner up and face off against that person, biggest dicks move on and so on and so forth until we have a winner"

"And this face off thing doesn't use a ruler"

"Very good Naruto. Now to compare the opponents get hard, then put their dicks right up next to each other, then compare, like if the tip of one is touching the other person, but that other person's dick leaves a gap, we know who's bigger"

"That's so gay"

"What do you think this whole thing is Kiba? It was your suggestion in the first place"

"…grumble…..sake….grumble…"

"Great, then let's draw for the first round. Clothes off everybody. Oh and one more thing. There's a penalty for losing a round"

"What is it?"

"The person who eliminated you gets to fuck you up the ass"

"WHAT!?" came from everybody(yes even Shino talked)

Everybody was standing around naked, not so discreetly checking out the competition. Shikamaru pulled two names out of a hat.

"The first round is Sasuke and…me"

* * *

Tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2: Let the contest begin!

Sorry about the long wait

Thanks to those who have read this little story

I promise things will get...more M rated in this chapter

* * *

"OOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Shut up before I tear your balls out dobe"

"At least I have balls, what are those? They're like the size of..."

"That's it you little fucker!"

"Not now Sasuke"

"Grrrr...You got lucky"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke who ignored him and stepped next to Shikamaru. They both began pumping their dicks until they were as hard, and then faced each other. Shikamaru came up close to Sasuke until their heads were almost touching each other's bodies, everybody looking on intently. As they came closer Sasuke's head became buried in Shikamaru's bush, of course since the raven kept his genitals shaved clean it was easy to close the gap.

"I think my head touched you first"

"How can you tell through Shika's bush?"

Shikamaru pushed his pubic hair out of the way, brushing Sasuke's dick in the process. He shook slightly from the feeling but that went more or less unnoticed as everybody was focused on their dicks. Sasuke's head was right up against Shika's skin, but his member left a small gap.

"Looks like you win Sasuke, but only slightly"

"Well of course I won"

"You won't beat me teme"

"I don't have time for you right now; I have a prize to collect"

"Fuck my life"

"Actually I was thinking more your ass"

Shikamaru shot Sasuke a mildly dirty look then walked over to a sunny rock covered with a blanket and explained that here the winners would collect their 'prizes'. Sasuke roughly pushed his prize over the rock and pushed a saliva covered finger in his ass. Shikamaru pulled mixed faces of pleasure and pain as more fingers were added, and then they were removed only for the wining dick to be pushed in slowly. Shikamaru let out a long painful yell that turned into moans of pleasure as Sasuke began to thrust.

Everybody watched shamelessly as Sasuke pounded into his prize as both of them elicited pleasurable sounds (Kiba even started to jack off but caught himself and stopped). The thrusting got faster and faster, then Shikamaru let out his loudest moan yet and came all over the blanket, shortly followed by Sasuke burying himself as deep as he could go and unloading loudly. The two lay there for a minute to catch their breath then Sasuke pulled out and collapsed on the ground.

"Final measurement..now" Shikamaru panted.

He pulled a ruler out of his clothes and looked down at his rapidly deflating dick, the pulled a bottle of pillsout of his pocket . Most of the people here were no stranger to them; they were infamous to teenage boys in Konoha, the special pills made only by the Nara clan made it possible to stay hard and have multiple orgasms in a row. Everybody took one, but only Sasuke and Shikamaru downed theirs, getting back to full erection shortly after.

"my final measurement is….six and three quarter inches"

"Why are we doing this?"

"For a leaderboad that as we can stack up our sizes against all the competitors"

Shikamaru went up to Sasuke and grabbed his erection holding it up against the ruler. He tried to sqiurm away but it proved futile since there was a firm grip on a delicate organ.

"Sasuke's is…. I see. Okay, next round now"

"Wait, why didn't you say it"

"Because if we know the two in that rounds measurements before they start it takes out all the fun"

"OHHHH! Let me pull names"

"Fine Lee"

Lee grabbed the hat with all the names and pulled two out.

"The next competitors are...Choji and Sai"

Both of them turned red at the sound of their names. Choji had his hands over his dick since he took his clothes off and Sai was crouched so nobody would see his package.

"Come on, don't be such pussies"

"Be quiet Kiba, they're shy"

"Whatever"

The two walked up both covering their crotch.

"We are not going to get anywhere if you two continue to be so shy"

"But everyone's looking"

"It's only us guys Choji, nothing to be ashamed of"

"Unless you have a small dick"

"Can it Kiba. Now both of you have to get hard"

"What is this motion you are all doing to your genitals?"

"…"

(The next few minutes were spent explaining to Sai about masturbation)

The round's competitors had generally gotten over their initial embarrassment (it may have had something to do with everybody basically demonstrating on everybody else's dick) and were pumping away. Sai's dick was still hidden in his hand; Choji's however, was a different story. It grew and grew to everybody's amazement to quite a large size. When thy placed the two cocks beside each other, there was an obvious difference. Sai's small dick was even whiter than his ghostly pale skin (apparently it is possible), not to mention it was dwarfed in comparison to the monster cock Choji was sporting. It was tan and throbbing, covered by a large bush, making everybody stare.

"How come your dick isn't paler than the rest of you?"

"Honestly of all the things to say Sai"

"There's a little lake on the mountain behind my house, since I'm the only own who goes there, it makes a great nude tanning spot"

"Sai could sure use it"

"Quiet Kiba. I don't think we need the up close comparison, so let's get straight to the measurement…Sai is… five and a half. Kiba opened his mouth but Naruto shot him a look that said the socially inexperienced shinobi was off limits for more taunting. Shikamaru told the two to have their pills then grabbed Choji's dick for measurement but not before stopping to see that his hand barely fit around it. He took the measurement then gestured to the rock for 'prize collection'.

* * *

Well what did you think?

Tell me if you'd like

I'd like to promise another chapter soon just how soon is the question


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Deeper

Sorry for it being a short chapter, but its mostly sex so I hope there's no complaints

Thank you so much everybody for the favs and reviews

Much appreciated

* * *

Sai and Choji walked over to the winner's rock still with Shikamaru's cum on it. Both of them were beet red and looked at the others nervously.

"Is this gonna hurt?"

"Don't worry, you'll get used to the pain"

"You would know dog breath, or should I say penis breath"

"You cock-sucking bastard!"

Kiba jumped on top of Naruto and the two proceeded to have a steamy nude wrestling match that was closely watched by all. Eventually the others came to their senses and broke it up (but not before Naruto smacked Kiba in the face with his dick). Eventually things settled down and they went back to the matter of Choji's reward. Sai lay against the rock and Choji started to prep him with a couple of wet fingers. Sai's face contorted in pain but for the most part the apathetic visage he was trained to have remained on his face. Once the fingers were pulled out, the Akimichi's monster cock was lined up with Sai's small hole. He started pushing it in.

It was slow going since Choji's dick was so big. Inch by inch he pushed it in, super stretching Sai's virgin hole until he was buried to the hilt.

"It feels so big, and my butt feels so full"

"Good"

He started to thrust.

Slowly

Then faster

Then harder

Soon enough, Sai was getting jack hammered by Choji. His emotionless expression had been totally dropped and he was moaning the same of his seme loudly, his face showing the pleasure of every thrust. Choji was having the time of his life, he was always made fun of for his weight, but if his mind wasn't totally taken over with the pleasure of fucking Sai into the ground, he probably would've realised that even though people made fun of his weight (especially Kiba, the douchebag) he now had the greatest comeback for any of the guys. But he was busy feeling his cock squeezed my Sai's hot hole. He was thrusting and when he hit a certain spot, Sai almost screamed, so he hit that spot mercilessly until he came, not a very large load, but not bad for his first.

Choji managed to last for quite awhile before he buried himself all the way in and came buckets. Sai's ass was filled to the brim with a load of cum and when Choji pulled out, still rock hard, a river of cum came out of his hole. Sai whimpered at the empty feeling he was experiencing but soon got up, his hole dripping with even more cum, a large pool all around the rock. The two of them went back(well Sai sort of more limped) to join the crowd everybody still staring(probably because Choji's cock, sticking straight out and rock hard and as everybody found out his enormous balls hidden by all that hair were waving around so you just couldn't not watch it). Shikamaru walked up with the hat again.

"Okay well that was…..nevermind"

He pulled two more names.

"Kiba and Gaara"

"Time to WIN!"

"I bet you'll lose by a long shot"

"You slutty cock fucker!" (Immediately proceeded by Neji punching Kiba in the face yelling "Wash your mouth out")

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed Sai getting fucked out of his mind

Hopefully another chapter soon


End file.
